


Wedding Plans

by Skybirdday



Series: Ducky/Reader oneshots [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You and Abby help Delilah with her wedding plans





	Wedding Plans

Wedding Plans

Summary: You and Abby help Delilah with her wedding plans

(Ducky/Wife! Reader)

 

"I never thought there was so much to do for a wedding," said Abby, glacing at the pictures of wedding gowns.

"I know. Who knew that there were so many different shades of white? Or how many months you have   
to reserve a church?" said Delilah, glancing throught bridal magazines. You shake your head and chuckle.

Abby turned to you and smiled. "Mrs. M, how did you and Ducky plan your wedding? Y'know to give Delilah some  
ideas?"

"Donald bought his own tuxudo and I bought my own gown. Then we found a church that we liked and his mum   
brought us a priest from Scotland that she and Donald knew to marry us. I have a picture with me. Would you   
like to see?"

"Sure," said both Abby and Delilah as you get something from your purse and give it to them. 

Abby smiled. "Aw, you and Ducky look so young and cute in your white gown and he in his tux." Then she held the picture  
closer. "What's that around your neck?"

You smile. "A simple sliver chain that Donald's mother gave to me. That was my something borrowed and my gown was the   
new. On my other wrist I wore my grandmother's bracelet, which was my something old. My something blue was a garter   
that I had underneath my dress. Donald had fun removing that. . ."

"What about the food?" asked Abby.

"It was potluck with each guest bringing something. We had our friends and family. I was so hungry after the ceremony   
since I didn't eat anything because I was so nervous."

"Was it everything that you wished for?" asked Delilah.

You chuckle as you took the picture back from Abby and put back in your purse. "I fell while heading up the aisle, tripping   
on my hem. We bothmessed up our vows, and Donald ripped his pants. At the time, I thought it had been a complete disaster.   
Now years later, Donald and I laugh about it. You may want the prefect wedding and want to make everyone happy. But in   
reality, you can't make everyone happy. Also, things can and will go wrong. What matters is that you are happy and marrying   
the man that you love. Now, I don't know about the two of you. How about we take a break from all this wedding planning   
and getting something to eat? I am hungry. My treat."

"Sure," said Delilah as the three of you grabbed your purses and coats. Then as you held open the door, Abby went   
through followed by Delilah before you left the room, closing the door behind you.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this posted! I first got this idea when watching   
> Season 14 of NCIS and decided to take an AU spin with this.  
> Wanted to post this back in November, but real life got in the  
> way! Enjoy!


End file.
